Real Or Not Real
by CatoCloveClato
Summary: Katniss and Peeta went in and out of the 73rd hunger games with no Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, Cato, Skeeter (district 3 male) , Marina (District 4 female) , Foxface, Rue, and Thresh and now its the 74 hunger games and Cato is a 18 year old boy more eager than ever to going in to the games but Clove is just a 15 year old girl who gets reaped what happens when they meet? Love or Hate.
1. Chapter 1

Real Or Not Real

Chapter 1

73rd Hunger Games

Clove's POV

I watch as Katniss Everdeen shoots the last tribute with her bow and arrows. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the seventy-third hunger games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you - the tributes of District 12!" Claudius Templesmith voice rings on the T.V.

Whoa wait Peeta is still alive! Wow they had two victors! "Clove its almost six o'clock! You have to get to morning training!" Shit! I forgot! I turn off the T.V. and sprint upstairs and get dressed. I was already washed up.

I run down stairs and grab a granola bar and then run out the door. I run to training so I won't be late.

I get to the academy and run inside. When I get to the girls change room I see that every girl is still changing. Phew! I'm not late.

I put on my black spanks and a polka dotted white training top on and then tie up my runners. "Clove!" I turn around and see my best friend Thyme. Yes we are both named after spices.

'Thyme! You did you see the recap of the games because they finished so late yesterday."

"I stayed up all night watching them actually."

"Oh. Cool." I can't believe she stayed up that late! "Lets go train!" She says. "Okay!" I can't wait to start training again.

What do I mean by again well when the games are on all the students stop all training and school and they make us watch the games. I missed training so much!

Thyme walks to the maces and starts to swing one around but then she puts it down and grabs a whip with several blades on it. She walks in the middle of a circle of dummies. Everyone crowds around her to watch and see if she will fail. She starts to attack all of the dummies and swings the bladed whip wildly hitting all the of the dummies.

She stops swinging the whip and just stands there. Every one was about to laugh but the dummies fall to the ground in pieces.

Nobody is amazed because they know that one day Thyme will win the hunger games. Every body knows Thyme she's one of the most popular girls at the academy. I'm not I only hang out with her at training then she goes to hang with her friends Catia, Vesta, Cinnamon.

I walk around the weapon sections and when I walk past the sword section I see a blond boy killing all the dummies like he can do it in his sleep.

"Isn't he so hot!" A girl says. I roll my eyes. Like we just got back to training can you not blab on and on about how hot that boy is! "Ya but he's one of the most popular boys at the academy he would never like us."

I smirk time to get on their nerves. "Well no duh he wouldn't like you can't even pick up a knife without fearing that it will cut you." They turn and face me. "We weren't even talking to you." The brunet said. I roll my eyes again.

"Like I care if you were talking to me, you're not anyone important."

"Excuse me!" The brunets friend practically yelled.

"Ya you heard me."

By now every one was watching us fight, well lets give them what they want Clove. A good show.

I gab the brunet in the gut with my elbow and then kick her in the face. She falls to the ground crying. Her friend goes to her side. "Like I said you're no one important." I turn around.

"And you aren't anyone important ether." The brunet pushes me and I fall on my face. Oh that b**** is gonna pay for that. I turn around but she punches me in the face.

She goes to punch me again but I grab her arm and twist it, she cry's out in pain. I then kick her in the stomach and push her to the ground. "I'm a lot more important than you are." I snap at her. She smirks at me.

I'm confused for a second but then my full name is called. "Clove Garrot Sevina." (I used Isabelle Fuhrman's middle name as clove's middle name) Uh oh.

"We do not tolerate fighting unless it is in the fighting ring. You should know that by now since you've been here since you where six." Great she's gonna call my mom!

"Please follow me to the principles office." The two girls that I fought snickered. "Oh shut it would you?" I ask in the sweetest voice I can manage. Those two girls just sicken me with their giggles and 'oh he's so hot!'

We walk out of the training room and into the hall. "Clove why did you hit her?" Why is an instructor asking me this? "She was really pissing me off." I answer truthfully. She doesn't look surprised at all.

"That make's a lot of sense Clove but you have to stop getting in fight's just because you get pissed off." She say's smiling.

Once we got to the principles the instructor tells me to sit and wait. Okay Clove so what could be the worst thing they could do to me?

Well they could whip me, or give me detention, maybe make sure I will die in the games or even say I could never be reaped! Oh why did I ever fight them!

"Clove you may now enter the principles." The secretary snaps me out of my thoughts. I get up and out of my chair and walk into the office.

"Hello Clove fancy seeing you here." Urg! "Clove please sit down. And we will have a talk." Great she's gonna send me home or worse expel me.

"Clove you know that we only tolerate fighting when it's the fighting ring. Why did you punch her?" Well I could say she ticked me off or she was being a b**** what one should I say?

"She ticked me off so I punched her." She smile's. "Clove this will be a warning but I'm afraid we will have to send you home.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter2 I really hope you guys like it! Last chapter took place when Clove was 14 and Cato was 17 now it's a year later and they are now 15 and 18 and they will both go into the games.**

**Lurv CatoCloveClato**

**Until next time!**

Chapter 2

The Reaping (Part One)

Today is the reaping for the 74 hunger games and I am now 15 and I have three years until I can volunteer to be a tribute.

I get out of my bed and look at the clock and see that it's 7:38 and then walk to my mirror. I see that my raven black hair looks like a rats nest and you can see the fatigue in my eyes. I'm wearing navy blue pajama shorts and a white lace pajama shirt that needs to be washed.

I run downstairs and smell pancakes. Ummmm, I hope there's blueberry flavor they're my favorite!

"Hey mom have a good sleep?" She turns around from the stove and looks me in the eye. I'm mesmerized by her beauty. My mom looks nothing like me. I have brown eyes with green trailing the edges while my mother has beautiful light blue eyes, my mother has dark brown hair that flows beautifully down her back while I have raven black hair that needs to be cut. I wish I could be my mother in beauty wise but when it comes to fighting my mother is a wimp but I love her to much to care.

"Yes I did how about you sweetie?" I smile.

"I had a wonderful sleep!" I always have a good sleep on the night before the reaping. Why, because I can't wait to go into the games!

I walk to the cupboard and grab a plate. I walk to the stove and put three blueberry pancakes on my plate. I put my plate on the table and walk to the pantry and grab the syrup. "Oh no you don't you're on a diet!" Shit she remembered! "Oh and no butter!" Dang it!

I walk back to the table and sit down. I pick up my fork and eat.

By the time I finished it was already eight o'clock. "I'm going to have a shower."

I ran upstairs to my room and grabbed my red towel and rushed into my bathroom.

I look into one of my drawers and find my tooth brush and razor and hop into the shower and turn it on. I quickly shave my under arms and legs and then wash my body with raspberry scented body wash. I rinse off and then rub my head with rosemary mint shampoo.

I get out of the shower and dry off. I plug in my blow dryer and dry my hair. I grab a white ponytail and light blue work out shorts and a black Nike top.

I run downstairs and grab a chocolate granola bar when my mom wasn't looking and ran out the door.

I ran all around town and looked at my clock to find that it was only 9:46am. I a had until two o'clock until the reaping. I deiced to go to the academy and train a little bit before the reaping and then I will take another shower.

I start walking to the academy but then I see something very interesting coming from the woods. I see a group of people dancing and I hear loud music coming from further in the woods.

Clove you should just continue walking. But instead of just walking towards the academy I walk straight into the forest.

I walk past some dancing people and head to where the music is coming from. As I get closer to the music people are getting drunk and are grinding against girls who really want to have it with them.

But when I get to the music I see the most horrifying thing in the word my best friend Thyme dancing and making out with the schools playboy Cato Hadley. I am boiling mad.

"Thyme Selena West!" I yell louder than the music. The music stops and everyone including Cato and Thyme turn and face me. I give Cato my famous death glare and then I raise my eyebrow at Thyme. "Clove what are you doing here?" Thyme asks me.

"I could ask the same for you Thyme, why are you at a party getting drunk and sucking some man whores face of a couple hours before the reaping,"

I see her face go red. "Clove it's not wha..." I cut her off. "Oh I wasn't finished, and why is the person you'r playing tonsil hockey with four years older than you, I thought your mom said you had to date boys the same age as you."

Her face goes even more red after I finish talking.

"Clove I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about the party but you would of told me to stay home but I wanted to spend time with my boy friend."

"You're right I wouldn't have let you go to this dumb stupid idiotic party if I had knew you'd be here."

"Clove lets just forget and forgive."

"Forget and forgive you're serious," I laugh.

"I think since I can't trust you any more that we shouldn't be friends anymore."

I see her tear up. "Clove we are best friends you can't do that!" She sobs and Cato grabs her in his arms and starts to comfort her. I turn around and walk away.

* * *

It's been a couple hours since my fight with Thyme and I had just finished having a shower and doing my hair just the way I like it, Down and curled. All I have left to do is put on my dress and walk out the door and watch as some idiot gets reaped.

I put on a light yellow ruffle dress and a white cardigan over top of the dress and put on jean flats with a bow in the centre. I run down stairs. "Bye mom!" I scream. "See you later hon and good luck! I hope you don't get reaped so you can volunteer in three years!"

I run out the door and ram into Thyme. We tumble down my houses steps and I am now on top of her. "Watch it!" She snaps.

"I wouldn't have to watch it if you weren't here!"

"I came to say s..."

"I don't want your dumb apology Thyme, it's over we are no longer friends. Why can't you just leave me alone!" I get up and walk away. "Fine!" She screams.

"I hope you get reaped and die in the hunger games!" Wow that hurt a lot even coming from Thyme. Like everyone wants to win the games. No body wants to die in them it will just destroy their family's pride. Especially district two, one and four because we are the career districts.

"Oh wait I actually hope Cato kills you because he's volunteering and he will kick your ass and you will be so sorry you made me mad!" She screams even louder. When Thyme gets mad she gets mad do see what I mean? She wont give up until you are her best friend again.

"Stop being such a kid people are staring!" Urg! She makes me so mad but to be honest I really miss her. But I continue to walk.

Once I get to the square I walk to the check in. I wait in line for a couple of minutes until I get to the front of the line. "Finger." The peace keeper says carelessly. I give her my finger and she pricks it and then globs it on the paper and scans it. It says my name Clove Sevina. I walk t the fifteen year old girl section and wait.

Minutes have past and the mayor Devon Liv takes one of the four chairs and stage. Enobaria Golding then walks on stage she's on of the mentors won the 62 hunger games. And then Brutus Gunn walks on stage one of the strongest victors Panem has ever had and he sits beside Enobaria. Lastly Livia Oning walks on stage she's district two's escort.

As soon as the clock hits two the mayor walks up to the podium and gives us the whole dark days speech. I just tune it out and think about Thyme. After the mayor finished Livia walks up to the podium.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She smiles. "It is just suck a honor to be here in district two it's just amazing!" She goes on for a while on how district two is better than some of the other districts. Once she finishes she says. "Ladies first!" As always. She walks to the glass ball with the girls' names. She reaches in and digs her hand deep in, and pulls out a single slip of paper.

She walks back to the podium and reads out the name in a clear voice. It's not Thyme it's me.

**Sorry for the cliffy ish thing don't worry since I haven't updated in a while so I will update later today.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I told you I would update again today! I'm not a liar you know! And for those of you who think I just made three chapters today this story was up before I just relooked my chapters to fix a few mistakes! **

**Lurv CatoCloveClato**

**Chapter 3 **

**The Reaping (Part Two)**

I slowly walk up to the stage waiting for somebody to volunteer. "Oh hurry up honey." I walk up the stairs and stand a couple inches away from Livia. "Is there any volunteers?" I'm not surprised she asked that because every year there is a volunteer and when I say every year I mean every year. And They are always 18 years old.

"Come on, everybody! Lets give a big round of applause to are newest tribute!" Livia say overly excited. People slowly start to clap for me. "Well this is a very different reaping since nobody volunteered but let go and pick a boy!"

She walks over to the boy's ball with swift feet and doesn't trip once. I shuffle a little bit because I already know who my opponent is. It's Cato Hadley district tow's playboy and the strongest boy fighter at the academy and he is Thyme's boy friend.

Livia walks back to the podium and unfolds the slip and carefully reads the name "Blythe Latonia." The crowd shuffles and gives me a clear look at the boy. He is in the 17 year old boy section and is buff and about 5,8 and has dirty blond hair and dark brown eyes but he is tiny compared to Cato.

"I volunteer!" Some yells. "I volunteer as tribute!" They yell again but I know its Cato. The peacekeepers walk to him and they walk around him as he goes to the stage. He walks to the other side of Livia and looks at Thyme with caring eyes.

"Oh yay! A volunteer now it's a little less weird with no girl volunteer!" Just shut up already so I can go say bye to my mother and siblings not my dad because he left my family and we have no idea were he is.

"You two sake hands and then you can go say your go byes!" I stretch out my hand and yawn being a little cocky. He smirks and grabs my hand and squeezes it so hard I think I'll feint. He lets go and I look at my hand face red, it is a bright red. I'll be a little sore later but nothing I can't handle.

Livia grabs our hand and drags us to two different rooms in the justice building. When I'm in a room I go straight to the couch and sit down. I wait a couple of minutes and then my mother walks in. "Oh hon." She gives me a small smile. "I new you would go into the hunger games but not at the age of fifteen! Did you know that you are the youngest tribute from district two to ever go into the hunger games! You just made history!"

I grin at her but she knows some things wrong. "What's wrong hon?" She ask's.

"Thyme and I got into a fight and she said she hopes I go into the games and die because Cato will kill me!" I wail. Wait did I just wail! I never wail!

"Oh hon. It's going to be okay."

I see the door open. "Times up." My mother walks out and my little sister Clarity walks in. She's only 4 years old. She starts to cry. "Oh Clare it's okay! Please don't cry I'll come home and you know that!" She nods her little head and gives me a big hug. I hug her back and give her a kiss on the head.

I grab her shoulders and say, "No matter what happens in the arena you will not cry you will be strong just like the rest of the family you got me?"

"Yes Clove." She whimpers and I hug her one more time and my mother comes back in and picks her up she starts to cry again.

Once Clarity was out of the room my other little sister walks in holding a piece of paper. "Hi Clea." Clea's real name is Cleopatra but I call her Clea every one else calls her Cleo or Cleopatra or else they get a good kick to the head.

"Hi Clovey." She says in her soft voice. She's 7 years old.

"Clea what do have there?" I point to the paper.

"A picture I want you to have to keep when you go into the games." Aww how cute!

She shows it to me. It's a picture taken a few months ago it was my favorite one we ever took. The whole family was in it except dad because he's gone. I love it!

"Thanks Clea!"

"You're welcome! I hope you like it!"

"I love it Clea! And I love you." I give her a big a hug and kiss her on the cheek. "I love you Clovey!" I smile at her and she places the picture in my hands gives me one more quick hug and walks out.

Then my brother Clayton walks in smiling like an idiot. He's fourteen years old. "Why are you smiling you know I'm coming home right so you don't get my room."

He sighs. And then jumps up and down squealing like a little girl. I giggle.

"You know Skye Grae? The most popular girl in my grade." I think I know her. Oh ya I do she's friends with Thyme! "Ya."

He sighs again. "Well when I started to walk here she ran up to me crying. She said her boy friend dumped her. So I comforted her and then she said I was really nice and she kissed me and said she wished I was her boy friend!"

"Okay so your point is?"

"You idiot! She's my girl friend!"

Oh! That makes sense but today about me because I'm going into the hunger games!

"Cool! But I'm the one going into the hunger games three years early not you so give me a little attention!" I say while smacking the back of his head. "Ow!"

I give him a hug and smack his head again. "Ow! What was that for?" I smile. "For calling me and idiot."

He says goodbye and walks out and then my last and oldest sibling walks in his name is Cleto. He is big like Cato and is 17 years old but Cato is bigger. "Hey sunshine you're going into the games before me eh?" I laugh. He's probably my favorite brother.

"I love you and I don't think I can go three weeks without teasing you you know that?" I shove him playfully. And smile showing teeth. He lets out a gasp.

"What!?" I ask him will practically screaming at him.

"You never show teeth!" He sighs dramatically. But he then bursts out laughing. I walk over to him to give him a hug but I trip on a stool and face plant on the floor. Now my brothers on the floor laughing so hard his eyes could pop out of their sockets.

"Hey! Not funny!" I say while getting up off of the floor and jumping on him and giving him a hug he kisses me on the fore head and we both get up and hug each other once more and he walks out.

I go back to the couch and sit there because I don't expect any one else to visit me. But I'm very surprised when the door opens one more time reveling the last person I expected to there.

It's Thyme. "Hi Clove, I under stand you don't want me here but I am so just be it. I wanted to say good bye and sorry because b-b-b-because..." She breaks down sobbing. "Clove I'm so sorry I know I jinxed you and it's all my fault!" She wails.

"Thyme no it's not things like this happen!" I say very unconvincingly.

"Clove I no we are not friends any more but I want you to know that I miss you and hope that someday we could be friends again if you come out of these dumb ass games alive. Okay." She smiles a bit proud of what she said and how she's being very mature so maybe I will be mature about this.

"Thyme I miss you a lot two and I hope you know that so maybe if you are okay with I we could well um be best friends again, and I really understand if you don't want to be I really understand but I really want to be friends again if you're okay with it." I say. Wow I was really rambling there wasn't I?

"Wow I was really rambling there wasn't I?" I say repeating my thoughts.

"Yuppers you for sure were!" She smiles even bigger than before.

"Clove Garrot Sevina I would absolutely positively be your best friend forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and eve..."

"Ya I got it forever and ever." We both giggle like schoolgirls. "Clove I want you to know that if Cato starts to flirt with the district one girl it's just for sponsors not because he cheated on me. He told me that that was his plan kinda like what Katniss and Peeta did last year and he will be over he as soon as she dies." She states.

"Oh and I wanted you to have this."

She gives me a silver bracelet with charms on it. There were six charms on it to be exact. "My grand mother took that into her games as a token and I want you to have as your token!"

"Time to go." Says the peacekeeper that was waiting outside he grabs Thymes arm but she pushes him off and gives me a big hug. "Bye Clove! Good luck!" She yells as she's dragged out of the room. The peacekeeper then grabs me and leads me out of the room and down a hallway to a door which takes us to a car and he shoves me in.

**Hi! Did you like it? Review if you did or else Enobaria with come to your house and she will rip off your neck!**

**Lurv CatoCloveClato**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it been a while huh? Well here is my wonder full chapter that you will all love... I hope! I spent a long time on it so R&R please! You now must R&R because I said please!**

**Lurv CatoCloveClato**

**Chapter 4**

**The Train**

I sit in my room on my bed. We're on the train traveling to the capitol and my tribute partner already pissed me off. Oh and Livia couldn't be any better with her 'oh dear don't touch that it could break!' or when she always says 'MANERS!' Man it annoys the shit outta me.

I look at the charm bracelet Thyme gave me I look at the charms on it. There's a throwing knife, a district 2 seal, a gun, a big sword, a coin that has the nut on it and the one that surprises me the most is the Mockingjay charm it's a Mockingjay in a little ring or whatever you want to call it and there's a arrow that the Mockingjay is sitting on. It's pretty cool.

I think of home and my family. I take out the picture Clea gave me. I already miss Clea and Clarity and yes I miss Cleto and Clayton. And I think of the big mess that happened in the hallway with Cato in the train. I still shed tears from it.

_Flashback_

_The peacekeeper shoves me into the car and slams the door. Well that was really nice, huh? I look over and see Livia breathing heavily. 'We're going to be late! We can't be late! Oh it's like last year all over again! We cannot be late! Hurry up Garry! You are going to have to speed to the train station!' I take it Garry is the driver but what a weird name Garry is. 'So Cloverly are you excited to be going into the games! Aren't you like 18 or something?" Said Livia in her so annoying voice._

_'You idiot I'm 15! And my name is not Cloverly its Clove! C-l-o-v-e CLOVE!' Livia gasps. "Mind your manners! You do not call people idiots!' Well you might not but I certainly do! 'Ahhh I said the word!' What word? Oh I think she means idiot. 'What word?' Asks Cato stupidly. 'Idiot you idiot! She means idiot!' I say while face palming. _

_'Livia don't bother telling Cloverly that we should not say idiot it won't even get to her brain with that thick scull of hers.' Says Cato finally talking after what like 1 second. Hey! I don't have a thick scull! That retard! I really want to kill him now! 'You bitch! I don't have a thick scull but you certainly do! And don't call me Cloverly its Clove! Urg can I kill him already?!' I ask Livia. 'No! Why would you want t...'she gets interrupted by Cato. _

_'Shut up with all the manners and stuff Clover and I are trying to argue!' I laugh man that was funny! Not what he said, Livia's face when he said it! Wait he called me Clover! Urg he found a loophole 'Why are you laughing?' I stop laughing and give him a serious face. 'Did you see Livia's face when you said that!' I start laughing again. _

_He raises his eyebrow and smirks. 'What?' I say. 'Oh nothing its just when you were laughing at Livia's face I was laughing at yours.' He laughs again. Oh snap did he just say that! Yes he did I tell myself. Well if Livia wasn't sitting in the middle of us I would've punched him. I still will just not now. We sit in silence for a few minutes but it is broken by the great Cato. 'Are we there yet!' He says in a winey voice. 'Shut the fuck up! Stop being some stuck up rich kid who keeps saying are we there yet are we there yet! Oh wait you can't because you are some stuck up rich baby.' I say to him but I can tell it really pissed him off. 'Oh did I piss you off rich boy?' He drops something and goes to pick it up when I say something that will piss him off even more. 'Rich boy don't pick that up I'll do it for you since you probably have some one do it for you at home. Hey hell I can pick up anything for you since I'm stuck with you as your stupid district partner.' I see him clench his fists._

_I laugh. 'You mad rich boy?' He turns to face me and glares. 'We're here!' Livia says. I open the door before Garry can open it for me and sprint to the train so Cato doesn't kill me before the games even start. I walk into the cart and see Brutus and Enobaria sitting on the couch. 'Hello, I'm Enobaria and this is Brutus and we will be your mentors for this years games.' I wave at her but suddenly I feel a pair of hands rap around my neck. 'Don't ever call me rich baby or boy again.' Cato. I jab my elbow in his stomach. He lets go of the grip on my neck. I punch him in his windpipe and kick his shins. He starts to choke for air _**(Do any of you remember that from identity thief?)**_. Walk over to the couch across from Brutus and Enobaria and sit down. _

_'Clove! How could you do that!' Gasps Livia. I smirk. 'How could I not?' Enobaria laughs 'Brutus do you want to switch tributes?' Enobaria says. 'Um no.' He says back. She crawls over to him and kisses his neck. 'Awe please Brutie you know I would do it for you.' She whispers in his ear. I swear I see him shiver. 'Ewwww! Could you guys seriously do that in your own room.' Cato says, I totally forgot he was in the room! 'You're seriously saying that it's not like you didn't have it before the reaping with Thyme my BEST FRIEND!' I yell at him. 'Oww! Don't yell in my ear bitch!' He punches my windpipe this time. I start to choke and I fall on the floor for dramatic affect. I grab my neck and cough and pretend to die._

_'Omigod Cato I think you killed her!' I think Livia yelled or maybe it was Enobaria... anyways I'm not too sure. 'You idiots check her pulse!' Okay that was for sure Enobaria. 'Manners! Don't say idiot!' It takes a couple seconds for Livia to realize what she just said but what she did next was hilarious! 'Ahhhhhhhh! I'm going to die I said idiot! Ahhh! My death is gonna be really painful because I just idio I mean I just said it again!' I look up and see that Livia is balling her eyes out on the floor but what's even more funny is that Brutus, Cato and Enobaria are all on the floor laughing their heads off. _

_I get up and walk to the slidey door thing but I stop when Cato says something 'hey where are you going you just got hurt you should come sit down.' He pats the spot next to him. 'I am not hurt I just wanted to see your reaction and boy was it funny! Especially when Livia was crying!' I say while I burst out laughing. I walk out of the cart and look for an empty room that I could sleep in. _

_"Yo Clove! Wait up!' I turn around to Cato jog up to me. 'Urg what do you want. I mean I was trying to look for a room with out an idiot accompanying me.' He laughs. "Playing hard to get huh? Well I like that in a girl.' I think my eyes popped out of my eye socket when he said that. _

_"Dude you have a girlfriend and it's definitely not me.' I say back to him. He smirks. Man this is going to get bad, I thought. 'Ya I know I just wish I were you.' Okay now I for real want to kill him. I got to get outta here. 'Stop flirting with me okay. You know what stop flirting with me until I beat the crap outta you!' My voice rising. He smirks even more. 'You know I like it when girls act all tough, I think its really hot.' _

_Okay that's it I'm so punching him. I go to punch him but he shoves me against the wall. I make a noise as my back hits the wall 'oof.' I got to punch him again but he grabs my wrists and pulls them over my head. Man do I not like where this is going. I struggle against him but eventually I just give up. He leans into me as if we were gonna make out but not gonna happen! He leans down and kisses me. Omigod it felt amazing but I pushed him away. 'You jack ass!' I yell tears streaming down my face. "You're dating my BEST FRIEND you can't go and kiss me or well um cheat on her with me her again BEST FRIEND!' __**(Wow I used cap locks twice for best friend there)**__ I slap him hard across the face still crying. _

_I run away into a random room and see that it's actually mine well dumb luck I guess. I run over to my bed and jump on it while crying my eyes out. I stop jumping and sit down._

_End of flashback._

Wow just when you think about it hurts. I get off of my bed and go in to the bathroom to wash my face from all the tears on my face. I open the door to the bathroom and walk over to the sink and mirror and see that my face is red and all puffy. I grab a facecloth and put some soap on it and wash my face.

I walk out of the wash room wondering how dinner will play out after the earlier actions that Cato made.

**Well its done and well took me a long time huh. Well there a little hint of Clato until Clove ruined it. Stupid Clove why can't you just realize that you love him! Well bye guys until next time and oh I have a new crossover called A Ride For Life so please check it out and see if you like it!**

**Lurv CatoCloveClato******


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm Back! Shout out Lawlipoplover for reviewing all my chapters and to all my guest fans that reviewed! If anyone else does that I will shout out to you all the time! Well here's the moment you've all been waiting for the next chapter to Real Or Not Real!**

**Lurv CatoCloveClato**

**Chapter 5**

**Dinner with Cato**

**Cloves POV**

I walk through the door to the diner compartment and see that Livia is the only one there. Phew I don't have to see Cato just yet. I go sit down next to nobody. Just then the door opens again. Noooooo! Please don't be Cato! I look and see that it's just Brutus and Enobaria. "Hey Clover how's a going?" Asks Brutus. "Okay Brutus number one don't call me Clover and number two pretty bad." Just as I say pretty bad Cato decides to walk in.

"Whoa Cato I see you already tried to hit on Livia!" I get a better look at him and see there's a bright red hand mark on his face. I giggle no more like fall out of my chair laughing. "Okay eww! I would never hit on that thing and dude I have a sexy beast for a girl friend!" When Cato see's me he glares. "And why are you laughing?" He snaps. "At the red hand print on your face!" I snap back at him viciously. Enobaria laughs.

"Well let's just sit down and eat every body!" Brutus says awkwardly not really liking all the tension in the room. Well I get back at Cato later I just really want to eat all this amazing food at the table.

"Well lets just tell you that's there's no desert until you come out of the games and no seconds so take as much as you can so you fill up." Say's Brutus. Great no seconds. Well for the first time in my life I'm letting my food touch. Two avox's come in with two big pots with seems to be soup.

"Thank you I say as soon as they set the pot down. The avox's nods slightly and then scurries out. "Why'd you say that?" Asks Livia. "Why not?" I say. Not really under standing why she means by why'd you say that. "Talk to the avox." She say's not really understanding why I don't understand. I raise my eyebrow. "Urg! You are not suppose to talk to the avox's because they committed crime we only talk to them when we are giving orders!" Livia say's impatiently. Ohhh! Wait why should I care they where one of us before they got there tongue cut out my the president.

The dam stupid mother-fucking president of stupid Panem.** (Sorry for my big mouth!)**

"Why should I care what you say Livia! I could kill you in a second! You know what just shut the fuck up and lets eat our meal in silence!" I shout. Every one nods and stares at me from my sudden outburst. "Sorry." I mumble.

I grab my bowl and fill it up with the yellow brownish soup. I look at the soup more closely and see that there are beans in it and it's really thick. Must be bean soup. I grab my spoon and dig in.

I'm eating my final meal I mean coarse which consists of chicken shish kabobs with cooked veggies (corn, pea's and carrots) and mashed garlic potatoes. And boy was it yummy. I decided that this is the time I should annoy the hell out of Cato about the whole slap red hand mark on face thing.

"Hey Cato how's your dinner?" I ask him sweetly deciding to start off my plan with a little bit of sweetness instead of just yelling 'I slapped Cato it wasn't some random capitol lady!'

Cato notices my weird act of kindness and raises an eyebrow at me. I smirk time to get this party started! "Hey Cato so tell us how did you really get that slap mark on your face?" I ask in a weird voice. "Um well you see I got it from well um ya and that's hoe I got it!" He says purposely leaving out the part that I hit him. "Um Cato who slapped you?" Asks Livia. He smiles sheepishly. "Cloveslapedme." Cato said it really fast. Brutus, Livia and Enobaria all exchange looks.

"You see Livia I slapped Cato." I say after a while deciding to just tell them already and see how Cato will react.

"And what exactly did Cato do in order for you to slap him?" Asks Enobaria.

Well there are many reasons why I slapped him but I'm going to leave most of them out especially the part where I started crying, so I'll just tell them he kissed me.

"Cato the rich boy kissed me on the lips." I say to everyone.

I see Cato clench his fists at my nickname for him 'rich boy'. "Why'd you slap me then?" Asks Cato. I'm about to say because you have a girl friend that is well um my BEST FRIEND but rich boy interrupts me "or is it because you've never been kissed before and you still have your virginity?" Now I clench my fists, oh man do I really want to kill him badly right now. "I'M FUCKING 15 FOR GODS SAKE OF COARSE I STILL HAVE MY VIRGINITY! AND WHO CARES IF I'VE NEVER BEEN KISSED BEFORE! LOVE IS FOR WEAKLINGS AND I'M SURTENLY NOT WEAK!" I scream at him. "I lost my virginity at age fourteen for gods sake!" Cato yells back, but when he says god's sake it comes out more teasingly than vicious.

I look over at Enobaria, Brutus and sadly I look at Livia too, there all just standing there until Brutus and Enobaria slowly start to clap. What the fuck? Why are they clapping! "Well done Cato and Clove. I think we will for sure have a victor this year." Says Brutus. "Well not shit we're having a victor this year I'm going into the games!" I say cockily. Cato laughs. "Actually Clove I'm the victor this year." Says Cato. "And what would make you think that?" I snap back my voice rising with all my anger at him. "Because I'm eighteen and bigger and stronger!" He snaps back voice close to yelling. "WELL JUST BECAUSE I'M SMALL DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T MAKE YOU INTO A HUMAN SHISH KABOB!" I scream at him while picking up a butter knife and chucking it at him.

I watch as the knife sails in what seems like slow motion towards Cato's hart.

**Oooooooooo what going to happen next! Well I get to decide and I get to make you wait as long as I wish for the next chapter so happy reading and I hope you liked it! Don't worry I'll update tomorrow! Possibly if not I'll update Saturday!**

Lurv CatoCloveClato

**P.S R&R!**


	6. not a chapter

Omigod I feel like bitch for not updating! Sorry this isn't a chapter but it will be posted today but I will not be my best work!


End file.
